the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BeastMan14/Beasties 2019
Introducing the 2019 Beasties, my picks for the best in film of 2019! Best Picture Booksmart Poster.jpg|"Getting straight A's. Giving zero F's." ClimaxPoster.jpg|"Birth and death are extraordinary experiences. Life is a fleeting pleasure." ElCaminoFinal.jpg|"With a little luck, you will soon find yourself many miles from here. Godspeed to you." KnivesOutVerdict.jpg|"Everyone has a motive, no one has a clue." MidsommarPoster.jpg|"Let the festivities begin." Once Upon A Time in Hollywood Poster.jpg|"In this town, it can all change...like that." Parasite Poster.jpg|"Act like you own the place." The Irishman Poster.jpg|"I heard you paint houses." TheLighthousePoster.jpg|"There's enchantment in the light." Uncut Gems Poster.jpg|"This is how I win." *''Booksmart'' (Annapurna Pictures) - Megan Ellison, Chelsea Barnard, David Distenfield, Jessica Elbaum, and Katie Silberman *''Climax'' (Rectangle Productions) - Edouard Weil, Vincent Maraval, Brahim Chioua, Richard Grandpierre *''El Camino: A Breaking Bad Movie'' (Netflix) - Mark Johnson, Melissa Bernstein, Charles Newirth, Vince Gilligan, Aaron Paul *''Knives Out'' (Lionsgate) - Ram Bergman, Rian Johnson *''Midsommar'' (A24) - Lars Knudsen, Patrik Andersson *''Once Upon A Time in Hollywood'' (Columbia Pictures) - David Heyman, Shannon McIntosh, Quentin Tarantino *'Parasite (CJ Entertainment) - Kwak Sin-ae, Moon Yang-kwon, Bong Yok-cho, Jang Young-hwan' *''The Irishman'' (Netflix) - Martin Scorsese, Robert De Niro, Jane Rosenthal, Emma Tillinger Koskoff, Irwin Winkler, Gerald Chamales, Gastón Pavlovich, Randall Emmett, Gabriele Israilovici *''The Lighthouse'' (A24) - Rodrigo Teixeira, Jay Van Hoy, Robert Eggers, Lourenço Sant' Anna, Youree Henley *''Uncut Gems'' (A24) - Scott Rudin, Eli Bush, Sebastian Bear-McClard Definitive Rankings: #''Parasite'' #''Knives Out'' #''Uncut Gems'' #''Once Upon A Time in Hollywood'' #''The Irishman'' #''Midsommar'' #''The Lighthouse'' #''El Camino: A Breaking Bad Movie'' #''Booksmart'' #''Climax'' Honorable Mentions: Avengers: Endgame is a satisfying, entertaining conclusion to more than decade of storytelling. Joker is a brutal, gripping thriller carried by a powerhouse performance. Us is an epic horror tale and a tale about fighting your inner demons made literal. Best Director *Bong Joon-Ho - Parasite *Gaspar Noe - Climax *'Josh and Benny Safdie - Uncut Gems' *Martin Scorcese - The Irishman *Quentin Tarantino - Once Upon A Time in Hollywood *Robert Eggers - The Lighthouse Definitive Rankings: #Josh and Benny Safdie #Bong Joon-Ho #Martin Scorcese #Gaspar Noe #Robert Eggers #Quentin Tarantino Honorable Mentions: Jordan Peele created a stunning, epic follow-up with Us. Ari Aster traded shadow and aching loss for light and nightmarish vibes and dark comedy with Midsommar. Best Actor *Aaron Paul - El Camino: A Breaking Bad Movie *Adam Driver - Marriage Story *'Adam Sandler - Uncut Gems' *Joaquin Pheonix - Joker *Leonardo DiCaprio - Once Upon A Time In Hollywood *Robert Pattinson - The Lighthouse Definitive Rankings: #Adam Sandler #Leonardo DiCaprio #Robert Pattinson #Aaron Paul #Joaquin Pheonix #Adam Driver Honorable Mentions: Robert de Niro embodies a lifetime of regret and loss beautifully in The Irishman. Jonathan Pryce matches talents with Anthony Hopkins and sells the story of a man struggling with his conscience and his faith in The Two Popes. Best Actress *Ana de Armas - Knives Out *Florence Pugh - Midsommar *Kaitlyn Dever - Booksmart *'Lupita Nyong'o - Us' *Scarlett Johansson - Marriage Story *Sofia Boutella - Climax Definitive Rankings: #Lupita Nyong'o #Florence Pugh #Scarlett Johansson #Ana de Armas #Sofia Boutella #Kaitlyn Dever Honorable Mentions: Beanie Feldstein got some of the biggest laughs in Booksmart as a snobby overachiever trying to make it big. Elizabeth Banks gave an emotional heart to a grim slasher in Brightburn. Best Supporting Actor *Al Pacino - The Irishman *Brad Pitt - Once Upon A Time in Hollywood *Daniel Craig - Knives Out *Joe Pesci - The Irishman *Song Kang-Ho - Parasite *'Willem Dafoe - The Lighthouse' Definitive Rankings: #Willem Dafoe #Brad Pitt #Joe Pesci #Song Kang-Ho #Daniel Craig #Al Pacino Honorable Mentions: Taika Waititi swings from goofy to terrifying as an imaginary Adolf Hitler in JoJo Rabbit. Wesley Snipes steals scenes with a wild ego and casual bravado in Dolemite Is My Name. Best Supporting Actress *'Billie Lourd - Booksmart' *Cho Yeo-Jeong - Parasite *Julia Fox - Uncut Gems *Laura Dern - Marriage Story *Margaret Qualley - Once Upon A Time in Hollywood *Thomasin Mckenzie - JoJo Rabbit Definitive Rankings: #Billie Lourd #Thomasin Mckenzie #Cho Yeo-Jeong #Margaret Qualley #Julia Fox #Laura Dern Honorable Mentions: Margot Robbie lends an angelic, joyful energy to the tragic character of Sharon Tate in Once Upon A Time in Hollywood. Lily Collins paints a sobering picture of loving a monster in Extremely Wicked, Shockingly Evil, and Vile. Best Male Limited Performance *Bryan Cranston - El Camino: A Breaking Bad Movie *Christopher Plummer - Knives Out *Jeremy Bobb - Under the Silver Lake *Mike Moh - Once Upon A Time in Hollywood *'Robert Forster - El Camino: A Breaking Bad Movie' *Stephen Merchant - JoJo Rabbit Definitive Rankings: #Robert Forster #Stephen Merchant #Bryan Cranston #Mike Moh #Jeremy Bobb #Christopher Plummer Honorable Mentions: John Slattery gives much-needed catharsis and emotional payoff to the arc of Howard and Tony Stark in Avengers: Endgame. Tim Heidecker completely turns his oddball charm on it's head in Us. Best Female Limited Performance *Anna Paquin - The Irishman *Dakota Fanning - Once Upon A Time in Hollywood *Frances Conroy - Joker *'Jennifer Carpenter - Dragged Across Concrete' *Krysten Ritter - El Camino: A Breaking Bad Movie *Rene Russo - Avengers: Endgame Definitive Rankings: #Jennifer Carpenter #Anna Paquin #Rene Russo #Dakota Fanning #Frances Conroy #Krysten Ritter Honorable Mentions: Riley Keough perfectly deconstructs the idea of the noir femme fatale, imbuing her limited time in Under the Silver Lake with a sense of deep sadness. Halle Berry proves she's still fully capable of kicking ass in John Wick 3: Parabellum. Best Ensemble *''Avengers: Endgame'' *''Booksmart'' *''Knives Out'' *'Parasite' *''Standoff at Sparrow Creek'' *''The Irishman'' Definitive Rankings: #''Parasite'' #''Knives Out'' #''The Irishman'' #''Avengers: Endgame'' #''Standoff at Sparrow Creek'' #''Booksmart'' Honorable Mentions: Once Upon A Time in Hollywood assembles a talented cast to pay tribute to legends of 60s Hollywood. JoJo Rabbit's group of talented performers enables us to find humanity through an otherwise dark comedy. Best Stunt Ensemble *''Avengers: Endgame'' *''Climax'' *''Fast and the Furious Presents: Hobbs and Shaw'' *'John Wick 3: Parabellum' *''Once Upon A Time in Hollywood'' *''Star Wars: Rise of Skywalker'' Definitive Rankings: #''John Wick 3: Parabellum'' #''Climax'' #''Avengers: Endgame'' #''Once Upon A Time in Hollywood'' #''Fast and the Furious Presents: Hobbs and Shaw'' #''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker'' Honorable Mentions: Dolemite Is My Name recreates the classic stunt work of the era while still managing to keep the classic cheese. Dark Pheonix makes up for a turgid story with spectacular fight sequences that utilize the characters effectively. Best Original Screenplay *''Booksmart'' - Emily Halpern, Sarah Haskins, Susanna Fogel, Katie Silberman *'Knives Out - Rian Johnson' *''Once Upon A Time in Hollywood'' - Quentin Tarantino *''Parasite'' - Bong Joon-Ho *''Uncut Gems'' - Ronald Bronstein, Josh Safdie, Benny Safide *''Under the Silver Lake'' - David Robert Mitchell Definitive Rankings: #''Knives Out'' #''Parasite'' #''Once Upon A Time in Hollywood'' #''Uncut Gems'' #''Under the Silver Lake'' #''Booksmart'' Honorable Mentions: Standoff at Sparrow Creek weaves a brutal story full of betrayal, mistrust, and uncomfortably prescient themes before hitting with a brutal twist. Marriage Story tells an all too real tale that is as funny as it is heartbreaking. Best Adapted Screenplay *''Avengers: Endgame'' - Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely *''El Camino: A Breaking Bad Movie'' - Vince Gilligan *'JoJo Rabbit - Taika Waiti' *''The Irishman'' - Steve Zaillian *''The Two Popes'' - Anthony McCarten *''Toy Story 4'' - Andrew Stanton, Josh Cooley, Valerie LaPointe Definitive Rankings: #''JoJo Rabbit'' #''The Irishman'' #''El Camino: A Breaking Bad Movie'' #''The Two Popes'' #''Toy Story 4'' #''Avengers: Endgame'' Honorable Mentions: Joker is both a tense character study and a violent indictment of a capitalist society. Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling is a sweet return that manages to update it's setting and avoid wallowing in nostalgia. Best Animated Feature *''Abominable'' - Jill Culton, Suzanne Buirgy *''How to Train Your Dragon 3'' - Bonnie Arnold, Dean DeBlois, Brad Lewis *''Missing Link'' - Chris Butler, Travis Knight & Arianne Sutner *''Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling'' - Joe Murray, Mr. Lawrence, Cosmo Serguson *''The Lego Movie: The Second Part'' - Mike Mitchell, Dan Lin, Phil Lord, Christopher Miller *'Toy Story 4 - Josh Cooley, Mark Nielsen & Jonas Rivera' Definitive Rankings: #''Toy Story 4'' #''How to Train Your Dragon 3'' #''Missing Link'' #''Abominable'' #''Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling'' #''The Lego Movie: The Second Part'' Honorable Mentions: Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus makes a triumphant and satisfying return to a cult classic show. The Angry Birds Movie 2 is a surprisingly clever and funny follow-up. Best Original Song *"I Can't Let You Throw Yourself Away" - Toy Story 4 *'"I'm Gonna Love Me Again" - Rocketman' *"Lost in the Woods" - Frozen 2 *"Not Evil" - The Lego Movie: The Second Part *"Red's Cargo" - Guava Island *"Soju One Glass" - Parasite Definitive Rankings: #"I'm Gonna Love Me Again" #"Lost in the Woods" #"Soju One Glass" #"Not Evil" #"I Can't Let You Throw Yourself Away" #"Red's Cargo" Honorable Mentions: Spirit is definitely a song that can be heard in The Lion King. Into the Unknown is an epic ballad of heading into a uncertain future that brings about the climax of Frozen 2. Best Original Score *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_mhWxOjxp4 Avengers: Endgame] - Alan Silvestri *[https://youtu.be/pFe_whUmugI Joker] - Hildur Guðnadóttir *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1WSde9Q508 Marriage Story] - Randy Newman *[https://youtu.be/Os7ajGWOBTk Uncut Gems - Daniel Lopatin] *[https://youtu.be/t5ZKmgTQaCE Under the Silver Lake] - Richard Vreeland *[https://youtu.be/1idEVy_qH8c Us] - Michael Abels Definitive Rankings: #''Uncut Gems'' #''Us'' #''Joker'' #''Under the Silver Lake'' #''Marriage Story'' #''Avengers: Endgame'' Honorable Mentions: Bobby Krlic's score for Midsommar captures the film's perfect mix of good vibes and overwhelming dread. Dave Porter brings the iconic music of Breaking Bad to the big screen in El Camino. Best Sound *''Avengers: Endgame'' - Shannon Mills, Tom Johnson *''Climax'' - Ken Yasumoto, Antoine Faure *''John Wick 3: Parabellum'' - Mark Stoeckinger, David J. Schwartz *''Rocketman'' - John Hayes, Danny Sheehan *''The Lighthouse'' - Damian Volpe, Zander Rosborough *'Uncut Gems - Warren Shaw, Anton Gold' Definitive Rankings: #''Uncut Gems'' #''John Wick 3: Parabellum'' #''Climax'' #''Rocketman'' #''The Lighthouse'' #''Avengers: Endgame'' Honorable Mentions: Godzilla: King of the Monsters uses sound design to make it's iconic monsters sound realer than ever before. Standoff at Sparrow Creek uses the echoes of gunfire and radio chatter to create a sense of impending doom and building tension. Best Film Editing *''Climax'' - Denis Bedlow, Gaspar Noe *''El Camino: A Breaking Bad Movie'' - Skip McDonald *''Knives Out'' - Bob Ducsay *''Parasite'' - Yang Jin-Mo *''The Irishman'' - Thelma Schoonmaker *'Uncut Gems - Ronald Bronstein, Benny Safdie' Definitive Rankings: #''Uncut Gems'' #''Climax'' #''Parasite'' #''El Camino: A Breaking Bad Movie'' #''The Irishman'' #''Knives Out'' Honorable Mentions: Evan Schiff makes sure the kinetic, brutal action and globetrotting intrigue of John Wick 3: Parabellum is always easy to follow. Nicholas Monsour fills Us with moments of frantic tension and terror from start to finish. Best Cinematography *''Climax'' - Benoit Debie *''Joker'' - Lawrence Sher *''Midsommar'' - Pawel Pogorzelski *'The Lighthouse - Jarin Blaschke' *''Uncut Gems'' - Darius Khondji *''Us'' - Mike Gioulakis Definitive Rankings: #''The Lighthouse'' #''Midsommar'' #''Climax'' #''Us'' #''Joker'' #''Uncut Gems'' Honorable Mentions: Jackson Hunt plays with light and shadows to create an oppressive sense of tension in every shot of Standoff at Sparrow Creek. Marshall Adams perfectly captured the noir and western influences of El Camino. Best Visual Effects *'Avengers: Endgame - Dan DeLeeuw, Matt Aitken, Russell Earl, and Dan Sudick' *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' - Guillaume Rocheron, Eric Frazier, Brian Connor, and Peter Nofz *''Pokemon: Detective Pikachu'' - Jonathan Fawkner, Carlos Monzon, Gavin McKenzie, Fabio Zangla, and Dale Newton *''Spider-Man: Far from Home'' - Janek Sirrs, Theodore Bialek, Brendan Seals, Alexis Wajsbrot *''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker'' - Roger Guyett, Neal Scanlan, Patrick Tubach, and Dominic Tuohy *''The Irishman'' - Pablo Helman, Leandro Estebecorena, Nelson Sepulveda-Fauser, and Stephane Grabli Definitive Rankings: #''Avengers: Endgame'' #''Pokemon: Detective Pikachu'' #''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' #''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker'' #''The Irishman'' #''Spider-Man: Far from Home'' Honorable Mentions: The Lion King brought it's source material to stunning life with groundbreaking visual effects, while Rocketman used visual work to make the music of Elton John seem even more bombastic. Best Production Design *''John Wick 3: Parabellum'' - Kevin Kavanaugh *''Joker'' - Mark Friedberg and Kris Moran *''Knives Out'' - David Crank and David Schlesinger *''Once Upon A Time in Hollywood'' - Barbara Ling and Nancy Haigh *'Parasite - Lee Ha Jun' *''The Lighthouse'' - Craig Lanthrop and Ian Greig Definitive Rankings: #''Parasite'' #''Knives Out'' #''Joker'' #''Once Upon A Time in Hollywood'' #''The Lighthouse'' #''John Wick 3: Parabellum'' Honorable Mentions: Avengers: Endgame functions as a trip down memory lane as we see all the classic locations once again, and Pokemon: Detective Pikachu brings the world of Pokemon to stunning life with a blend of futurism and urban decor. Best Costume Design *''Dolemite is My Name'' - Ruth E. Carter *''JoJo Rabbit'' - Mayes C. Rubeo *''Knives Out'' - Jenny Eagan *''Midsommar'' - Andrea Flesch *'Once Upon A Time in Hollywood - Arianne Phillips' *''Under the Silver Lake'' - Caroline Eselin Definitive Rankings: #''Once Upon A Time In Hollywood'' #''Dolemite Is My Name'' #''JoJo Rabbit'' #''Midsommar'' #''Under the Silver Lake'' #''Knives Out'' Honorable Mentions: The Irishman perfectly evokes the style of the 50s and 60s through it's outfits, while Rocketman channels Elton John's flamboyant and chaotic energy into it's costume work. Best Make-Up and Hairstyling *''Avengers: Endgame'' - John Blake, Janine Thompson, Brian Sipe *''Dolemite Is My Name'' - Debra Denson, Carla Farmer, Stacey Morris, and Vera Steimberg *''Once Upon A Time In Hollywood'' - Heba Thorisdottor, Janine Rath-Thompson *'The Irishman - Nicki Lederman, Sean Flanigan, Carla White' *''The Lighthouse'' - Traci Loader, Linda Flynn *''Us'' - Scott Wheeler, Camille Friend Definitive Rankings: #''The Irishman'' #''Us'' #''Avengers: Endgame'' #''Dolemite Is My Name'' #''Once Upon A Time in Hollywood'' #''The Lighthouse'' Honorable Mentions: Under the Silver Lake captured the glamour and seedy underbelly of the people of Los Angeles, while It: Chapter Two brought a variety of Stephen King's horrific creatures to life. Category:Blog posts